Footprints
by sleeplesstimes
Summary: What was once nothing but an innocent act of imagination, soon becomes reality of her past life. Voices lead her to a space of mystery. It is now in her power to leave her safe chamber and go and unfold the mystery behind her parents death. Some may say that what you don't know won't hurt you, not for her.
1. Treasure Box

**AN: **_Well, looks like I have a new project in the making, huh? Pretty excited about it, I have tons to play with here, so let's see where this goes. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Footprints**_

_**Treasure Box**_

* * *

Nothing like that beautiful, gloomy summer's day. The clouds were hanging gently in the sky, swollen, ready to pour down the cold rain and calm the heat that was arising throughout the day. First day of a well awaited summer vacation, and to Ashley Massaro nothing felt better than sitting by your window looking down at people. It was quiet and slow at the Wesley's mansion-that belonged to her great aunt- besides the quiet munching noises coming from her best friend's mouth.

She was facing the ghost street as a few crossed from sidewalk to sidewalk, fanning themselves, hurrying to get to a cooler place. Nothing felt better than a well air-conditioned home. She smiled to herself and spun on her butt to face her best friend. The red head engulfed her mouth with her aunt's famous biscuits and cream and sipped on the remaining milk they had in the house. Ashley chuckled to herself , "Any faster and you'll give yourself a hardcore congestion."

"I can't help it." Muffled the red head, "This is like sex in the mouth."

"So you have given him the BJ!" Ashley laughed, holding her stomach. She had laughed a little too hard for her liking.

Maria's cheeks flushed fifty shades of red, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Ashley continued, "Phil Brooks?! Town's biggest virgin?"

"Not anymore." Maria cooed.

Ashley gasped and fell off the small little lounging seat, "What!"

"You heard me." Maria grinned as her lips with sprinkled with remainders of the hardened cream of the biscuits.

"You-," Ashley laughed, "Aw, Ria!" she smiled, really ready to continue the teasing train on her best friend.

"It's been 3 years you know? Besides, he was hinting at it." She shrugged, "It happened like.. Prom night."

"Even had a theme." Ashley smirked. Her best friend was a lucky girl. A rich family which had gotten her into many school faculties. Good grades and a loving, not so harmful boyfriend, whom she got along with. Besides the wit radiating off of the blonde, she was happy for her. She had a feeling that Maria and Phil would be sticking together for a very long time. _It was written in the stars. _

"Oh stop." Maria flushed again, "How about we change the subject?" she eyed the blonde.

"We have to get you some summer lovin'" The redhead beamed.

"Maria, you will not get your dirty hands on my love life." Ashley got up on her feet, facing the long mirror. She could perfectly see her best friend's lips curve into a pout, "No, Maria."

"Oh come on!" she whined, "You haven't even had your first kiss yet!"

"So what? There's time for that." The blonde shrugged playing with her long hair, "What do you think about me cutting my hair shorter?"

"Like how short?" Maria tilted her head and Ashley smiled triumphantly at the fact that she was able to trick her into changing the subject. She was cringing with uncomfort.

"Maybe shoulder length? Something short like Jessica Szhor had?" She turned around to face the redhead who was deep in thought.

"You can pull it off." She smiled, "Now, back to what we were talking about-"

Ashley groaned, "How about I go after Paul? He's a cutie."

"Yeah, but he has a girlfriend!" Maria rolled her eyes.

"Then, no reason to go after anyone. I wanna spend my last summer in town single and mingling. I don't want to be tied down, you know? In September, I may just find myself a hot-smokin-good-looking-guy, you know? I'm fine, Ria. Really."

Maria finally succumbed to her little speech and nodded, "Okay, fine. We'll do it as you wish."

"Good, now finish up. My aunt wants that attic cleared up to stick all the winter crap in there." Ashley smiled, tying her hair up into a long slender ponytail.

"Ugh, really Ash? I feel like I gained like ten pounds just off this." Maria laid on her back, her feet up in the air and in full kick.

"Well, I told you to not OD on them. Your fault, now get up and help me. This is why you're here. You kind of owe me since I saved you from your sister's horrendous wedding planning."

Maria rose up and sat on her butt, "Good point." She swung her long, tanned legs over the other side of the bed, "Let's go."

"Why do you look like you're not helping me move stuff into the attic?" Ashley arched an eyebrow, finally realizing what Maria was wearing. Then again, she was not surprised.

"You know how it is Ash." The red head smiled and got up on her two feet, sliding on her black flipflops, "You definitely will have to be taken out shopping for when school comes around. You need a freshened look. The whole bad-ass-punk-rock-chick is getting old."

"No one's complained before. Besides, I have to keep the legacy going." Ashley retorted with a smile.

"For now." Maria remarked, "Let's go."

* * *

The attic was cool, damp even. But much cooler than the rest of the house. Ashley's great aunt was very eco-friendly and it usually made Ashley groan. In the winter, she would have to cuddle up to the fire downstairs, in the spring she'd have at least 10 buckets to stop her room from flooding, and in the summer she'd lose ten pounds from just sleeping and sweating a day away. But the attic felt reasonably cool and comfortable.

Finally taking their most agreeable position to sit in, Ashley pulled a string which illuminated the whole little space with a little light bulb. Boxes upon boxes. The walls were covered with them. The smell of moth-balls was unbearable. Everything that was in here was definitely very old and had some good hundred years to add on top.

"Woah." Maria murmured as her eyes examined the room.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ashley smiled. When she was younger and discovered this room, this was probably the only place she could feel safe and comfortable in. She would come up here to draw, sing and even play with her dolls. She remembered telling her aunt that she had made imaginary friends. They'd play with her, and even sing to her. There was a boy and a girl, but they had never said their names. She had called them Allison and Joe. They had agreed to it. A soft chuckle escaped her lips when she noticed how silly she had sounded.

"Cool?! Ashley you're bombarded with history!" Maria buzzed. She was like a little kid in a candy shop. Besides her love for fashion, Maria and Ashley shared the enjoyment of a good history lesson. "Ash, this is beyond amazing!" her green eyes widened, "Can we look at some stuff?"

_Open the box…._

"What box, Maria?" Ashley asked, her knees gliding against the hard wooden floor. Creaking and letting out puffs of dust. _The white chest…_

"Maria why are you whispering?"

"Whispering?" Maria retorted, "I'm talking aloud!"

Ashley froze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and wiggled with a cold breeze.

_Ashley…_

"Maria?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you hear that?" her blue eyes looked around the dark space.

"Hear what?"

_Ashley… Open the box._

_**CLASH!**_

The two girls screamed and fell back close to each other. Both their hearts racing as they frantically looked at each other and around themselves.

"You-You mean the creepy whisper?" Maria stuttured, feeling prickles on sweat on her forehead.

"Mhm…" Ashley slowly nodded.

A cold breeze embraced them.

Right in front of their eyes one of the blanket-covered-furniture pieces began to peel itself. The blanket gently slid off, as if someone had tugged on it and it gracefully dropped. Soon there was nothing but a white box.

"_The box." _Ashley repeated to herself. She looked around and swallowed, "Stay here." She said.

Maria nodded and stayed behind, watching as Ashley slowly crawled to the locked object.

Ashley's hands reached out for the large box and pulled it out. It made a loud noise and she grunted. It was too heavy. But as weird as it felt, there was something helping her pull it out of the way.

Once she was in the light a pair of old, good Sunday shoes appeared and she gasped. Her arms swung away from the box and she fell back. She swallowed.

_Don't be afraid._

The voice was deep with no lingering vowels and syllables. It was a normal voice.

"Who's there?" Ashley asked.

_Allison and Joe._

Ashley felt her heart race, "No, you don't exist… You were nothing. You are nothing." She blinked her eyes shut.

_Ashley, the box sweetheart._

She kept her eyes shut and shook her head, "No!"

_Open it.._

"No!"

She fluttered her eyes open and screamed. A pale long face with beautiful blue eyes looked back at her. A woman. She smiled warmly at her and her pale hand reached up to her cheek, her heart suddenly slowed down.

"Am I dying?" she asked.

_Of course not, silly. _The woman giggled. _Open the box now, sweetie._

She looked back at the box, but when she looked up they were no longer there. _It's just your mind, Ashley. _She whispered to herself.

"What's that?" Maria found her way to Ashley and sat next to her.

Ashley turned to Maria and hugged her.

"Ummm, Ash?" The red head arched an eyebrow at the sudden action.

"I have never been so thankful to see you!" she wouldn't let go.

"What happened?"

"This… Woman.. This guy came out of nowhere- Didn't you see?"

"Ashley, I think you're really dehydrated."

"No, Maria! They were right in front of me! I told you Allison and Joe weren't fake. They were right there-" Ashley gasped, hearing the words that were coming from her mouth.

"Maybe I should go." Maria gave her a look that made her heart sink.

"No, Ria! Stay, please. I need you here. " Ashley swallowed, "I swear, you even heard the voice!"

"Yeah, but that could've been anything." The redhead shrugged, "You need sleep."

"Sleep!?" Ashley's heart sunk, "I saw a woman, Maria! I wouldn't lie about this! The box uncovered itself! This place has ghosts!"

Maria just shook her head, "You need sleep, and tons of water."

Ashley's jaw dropped further, "You don't believe me?"

"That sounds childish, Ash."

"But it is not! They were right there in front of me!" Ashley snapped.

"How about you just get out of here? Get sleep. You're probably dehydrated."

Ashley's nerves were boiling by now, "You know what? Fine. Leave." She shrugged, "I don't need your help anyways."

Maria bit down on her lip and nodded, "Alright." Without any further words, the redhead just crawled down to the ladder and climbed down.

Ashley fell back against the box and groaned a little too loud. _Am I crazy? No, I did see them. Did I, really? Was she there? What was she? No, ghosts don't exist. Was this Allison all along? Who was the man? No, Ashley. Maybe you do need sleep._

The attic door slammed shut.

Ashley gasped as the cold breeze embraced her again.

_Open it._

Ashley covered her ears, "Stop."

_Open it._

No matter what she did to block out her ears, the voice kept coming back.

_OPEN IT!_

At this she jumped and spun around, "Okay! Okay!" she was shaking and looked around for the opening. A lock.

"It's locked, smartasses." She muttered.

_You have the key._

"Umm, no I don't."

_Your necklace._

Ashley scrunched her face and looked down at the beautiful chain that had a key on it. Her aunt had said it belonged to her mother.

_Use it._

Ashley looked around for any further sign of Maria and sighed to herself. Ripping the chain off her neck, she reached in the lock and stuck in the key. With a little twist the lock opened, and the top of the box opened.

Ashley gasped, "Oh my gosh."

The box was filled with clothes, newspapers, jewelery. Everything.

Grabbing her flashlight, she made a bright beam to the objects and scanned through each one. Everything looked so old, so vintage like. Maria wasn't kidding. This was all full of history.

She canned each item and set each one on the floor. But she paused at this one newspaper article.

**COUPLE MURDERED IN THEIR OWN HOME. CHILD LOST.**

Her eyes scanned down the picture and gasped at the image. The pale woman, she was there. There was a man with her, a young boy which looked to be at least 6. And in the woman's arm a small bundle. A baby.

**WITNESSES SAY THAT ELDEST BOY RAN AWAY. THE YOUNGER CHILD HOWEVER, WAS NOT FOUND.**

She continued reading, Allison and Joe Massaro. Her eyes widened, "Oh my god." These were her parents. She put the newspaper down and searched further more.

Another newspaper article.

**BABY MASSARO FOUND. **

In this picture it was her aunt, and her at the age of three. Her aunt looked very similar to her mom. She even posed like her. As her eyes looked closer another two sets of eyes showed in the background and she gasped. The newspaper flew from her hand and she swallowed.

Her hands were pulled back in the box and she pulled out a big, heavy, leather book. She furrowed her eyebrows as she wiped away the dust from the cover.

**IPSWITCH SPELLS.**

Her heart swelled and she swallowed. Opening the first book, there was a little note on the first page.

**I SWEAR TO ABIDE BY THE RULES OF OUR MASTER**

**I WILL ASTRAY FROM TEMPTATION**

**ASTRAY FROM THE KALAS AS THEY**

**BRING NOTHING BUT EVIL INTO OUR WORLD**

**I WILL KILL AND DESTROY EACH ONE AND**

**PRESERVE THE WORLD.**

**MY HEIR WILL DO THE SAME **

**AND SO WILL THEIR CHILDREN.**

**WE ARE THE WARRIORS OF GOOD**

**WE SHALL DEFEND UNTIL THE VERY END.**

The flipped to another page and there was a picture. The same woman and a man embraced in a graceful hug. She's smiling down to him, he's holding her in his thick arms. They're in love. Are these her parents- Wait she's seen her mom?

She looked frantically around and dropped everything on the floor. Had she seen her mother's ghosts? No, it couldn't have been. Her mother was killed in a car accident, so was her father. No they weren't murdered. Her aunt wouldn't keep that from her, would she? No. Of course not.

_**But she did.**_

The woman returned, and she looked angry.

_**You have to see for yourself, what happened. They are nothing but pure evil. They killed me and your father.**_

"Mom?" Ashley swallowed, "What are you talking about? Why did it happen to you?"

**You need to find out.**

Her frown was flipped with a smile and she disappeared.

"Mom!? Mom?" Ashley looked around. She was exhausted. Her mind heavy, her eyes too, "Mom." She whispered again before it all became dark, and silent.


	2. Family Portrait

**AN: **Thanks so far for the great feedback! You guys rock socks! Xo

* * *

_**Footprints**_

_ - Family Portrait -_

* * *

There was noise, a noise she could not distinguish at first. It became clear and loud in seconds time. Her eyes hid away from the bright light shining down on them and stuck behind the closed curtains awaiting the right moment to step out.

"_Ashley! Damn it, kid. Wake up!" _The familiar voice called to her and she recognized it. It was her aunt.

She muffled some noises out of her lips and her eyes fluttered open to meet the hazel green eyes, and the strawberry blonde hair of her aunt, "Thank goodness." She stepped back and breathed out.

"What happened?" Ashley sat up on her butt. She scanned the room- the attic. How had she gotten up here?

"Well, I came home and came up to check on the attic, thinking you had gone to Maria's. Almost had a heart attack when I saw you lying here."

"What?" Ashley asked confused. Could she have been sleep walking?

"Yeah. How about we bring you downstairs and you can rest up. How does a warm tea sound?" Her aunt offered her a bright smile through her thick lips.

Ashley nodded but a pain irked her, "Ah… Umm, yeah."

Her aunt offered her a warm hand, which she took a little too quickly. "Come on." She muteered and dragged Ashley to the edge of the attic, letting her feet dangle atop a ladder step.

"Take it easy okay? Let me get down first." Her aunt's much smaller frame was down on the ground faster than she could answer. Her thin arms rose up, "Come down. Easy steps."

Ashley's legs shook in protest. She hesitated, turning around so that her back faced the floor, she stepped down from the ladder. The last step took her off balance and she stumbled back a bit. Thank goodness for her aunt, or she would've added to the concussion she may be sporting at the moment.

The two walked slowly to her room, and in a flash Ashley was in her bed.

"Stay still. Don't move." Her aunt commanded.

Ashley rolled her eyes, but nodded, "Yes." She sighed. Her aunt smiled triumphantly as she scurried past the door and down the steps to the kitchen.

"Great." Ashley rubbed the bridge of her nose as her eyes succumbed to a short sleep.

"_Come here sweety." A beautiful voice sang in her ear. Her eyes opened and she saw her._

"_Mamma?" she looked down at her bare, baby feet and gasped._

"_Come on, baby. You're almost there." Her warm hands reached out to her._

"_I'm coming." One step and the world tumbled, another step and she was dizzy._

_**Smoke**_

_**Shattering**_

_**Flames**_

_**Screams**_

"_Please, don't take my babies!" she cried._

_She fell, and looked back to see a man bleeding. His blue eyes wide and angst on his face. Anger too._

"_GET THE KID!" An evil voice ordered._

"_Run, run. Run little one." A voice called._

_She followed it._

"_ASHLEY!"_

_She ran and she ran fast. A door opened and she crashed against a hard frame. She looked up to find her aunt._

"_Come here, baby." She smiled._

"_You're not my mother!" she cried and pushed away._

"_Shhh, it's all going to be okay."_

"_POGUEE!" She cried, watching the little boy run from the door. Where had he come from? How did she know his name?_

_**POGUE…**_

"ASHLEY!"

Her eyes opened once again. Her body was prickled in sweat. Her blue eyes widened, "Tell me everything." She narrowed her eyes to her aunt.

Her aunt froze, "Everything?" she even stuttered. She knew exactly what Ashley wanted to hear.

"You knew what I was doing upstairs, don't you? You know what happened to them don't you?!"

"Tell me!" she snapped.

Her aunt sighed and set down the tray, "Give me a second." She turned on her heel and walked out of her room, within seconds she was back again with a red, velvet album. She set it on the bed.

"What's this?" Ashley looked at it and back at her aunt.

"It's what you want to know- at least, what I can tell you." Her aunt sighed.

"Start talking." Her heart was racing. There was no time to waist.

Her aunt sighed, "Okay. You may find this whole ordeal stupid and find me crazy. But this is exactly what it is, okay?"

"Please, just tell me."

She opened to the first page. A young couple embraced in a warm hug showed up. The woman had beautiful blonde hair, he had dark hair. But he had the most beautiful eyes. Her heart warmed.

"These are your parents on their second year anniversary." Her aunt smiled endearingly, "They had just gotten by visiting our family. Your mom was so excited to bring him over. We took him with open arms. It was his family that began the distress between the two."

"Your mother and father are from different witch clans. Your father was an Ipswitch, your mother a Kala. The Kalas always had the Ipswitch over the burning of the witches because of our belief that they were nothing but hell-raisers. So the two clans had been in conflict for centuries. Our family adored your father, we were slightly different. But, I guess that they didn't make it a big deal. They thought your mother would kill your father, or the other way around. It is in our blood. Years after they ran away and found themselves a hide away in a guarded palace of the Indians. They stayed there and they had your brother, Pogue. He was full Ipswitch much like your father, but had a lot of your mother's traits. They were happy and they saw your brother grow until he was 6. Once the news were out of countless child murders, your family ran to this home. They had you here. You were different. You had an eye of each colour."

The book flipped through pages and a picture showed up. It was the one from the newspaper.

"You were different. With your little fingers you played with fire, healed with a touch. An indian became afraid and called for the authority. They came and they threatened us to kill you, if we didn't we'd all be dead. Including you. The night before they returned, your mother urged me to take you and Pogue. I tried, but that night I only found you. Not Pogue. So I took you to another indian settlement and we stayed there."

She paused and the heartbreak was loud and clear, "Your parents were killed that night."

Ashley found her eyes welled in tears. All her life she'd been hidden. She had been kept away from a life that she could not explain in English. A lie. That's all it had been. Her parents were killed for being in love, and for making two new, stronger human beings. Was her brother safe? Was he okay? Where was he?

Now her dream made sense.

They made sure that there were no remainders of her mother and father. They made sure those two outcasts were taken from society.

"Can I keep this?"

Her aunt hesitated but nodded, "Of course."

So, what was she to think of everything now?

Her parents had always been there with her. Imaginary friends they were called. Now they reappeared and reveled to her all that she needed to get to this point. What did they want from her? Why now?

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Her aunt froze in the door way. A smile on her face, "Why?"

"I saw my mom. She made me open a box up in the attic. That's why I was there."

"I have always known your mother was around us. She would not leave you alone." Her aunt turned around, "But that box, you weren't supposed to open it."

"What if my mom wants me to discover for myself? Why it happened? Who I am?"

"That is something to ask her."

_But how._


	3. The Note

_**Footprints**_

_- The Note -_

I opened the door and the aroma of freshly baked good surrounded my senses. I smiled in pleasure as I walked down the dark hallway. It felt as if I was flying. Each footstep felt light as a feather. I giggled as I fastened up my speed and found myself skipping gracefully down the large wooden stairs.

I finally opened my eyes to meet a large dark-wooden door. It had two smaller ones which combined into a large, intimidating one. There were beautiful designs on the pillars by its frame. They looked ancient. I walked a little closer. My fingers traced the indents and the hard edges that made the tips of my fingers tickle.

I pulled my hand down and looked up at a door that was at least 3 feet high above me still. It was so dark, so concealed. I took a few step backs and the sound of moving cutlery caught my attention. I turned to the right and followed the sound.

Old wallpaper covered the high walls. Crazy patterns in the most majestic colours. The noises got louder and I stopped. Another large door. The moment I put my two hands to it it flew open. Gracefully it was. I walked inside and looked both ways. Where were the people?

Not too far from me I heard a sweet voice hum. I recognized it. I followed the voice and stopped when I caught the beautiful frame of a smaller woman.

"You came." She spoke and the humming stopped. She had a platter in her hands. A cake maybe.

"Is breakfast ready?" I asked, unsure of why I was asking such question. I watched as she set the platter down. Her blonde hair covered the sides of her face, making it hard to see.

"Of course it is. Please sit." She took few slow steps away from the table and folded her hands. I looked closely. She had an old, run down dress. A beautiful rosy pink apron on her lap. Her hair was pin straight and it matched her soft, pale skin.

I pulled the chair and sat down. "This smells delicious." I smiled.

"Pogue, honey." The woman smiled.

My eyes widened and I turned around, "Pogue…" the boy had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He glared back at me and said no word.

It smelled of smoke all of a sudden. Behind the boy was a cloud of smoke, it came closer and closer and I screamed.

Its strong arms wrapped around my waist forbidding me air. I struggled and I struggled. Nothing. I screamed for someone. I knew them all. My parents. I could not think. I screamed once more. They wouldn't move.

A strong flash of orange light hit my face and everything was burning. Screams and cries for help and mercy. I cried and screamed. My legs kicked but I could not feel them anymore, they were now dancing flames. I screamed in pure panic, no one was coming to help me. I was going to die.

It was soon light out, her eyes flared open and she found herself gasping for air. Her body was covered in sweat, her hands trembling. Lifting the sheets off her body, she had never been so relieved to see her ever-so-skinny legs.

"Oh god.." she swallowed.

Her eyes sauntered around the room as she tried to piece together what she had seen. When she turned her eyes to her alarm clock, she gasped. A piece of mesh paper laid there lifelessly. There was writing, her writing. She leaned forward to scan it. When had she written this? She picked up the paper and some fell and turned to ashes. She covered her mouth. There was an address. She remembered the dream. She hadn't been in this house. Where had she been? Her parents were there… Her brother too.

Gazing back at the address, there could only be one thing. But she could not be too sure. She needed advice. "Maria." She whispered. The two had not spoken since the little incident few days ago, but she needed Maria right now.

Even though Maria was against all that could be of other dimensions, her sister however acquired wondrous _powers_ and she was her only hope.

She jolted from her bed and raced to find something to wear. Kaki shorts and a simple shirt would do. Tying her hair up in a pony-tail, she grabbed her hoodie and raced downstairs. She stopped when her bare feet touched the warmth of the pavement ground. "Shoes." She muttered to herself before turning around and headed to grab a pair.

She slid on her best looking vans. The one she loved. They were black and had skulls. Shoes Maria had given to her on her birthday. Once the shoes were properly on her feet, she raced down the street and headed toward Maria's house.

The first place to check was Maria's mother's little café by the corner streets. The pretty place was always a good place to think, and Ashley knew Maria had morning shifts in the summer time. Perfect.

The blonde shrugged off her hoodie once it clinged to her body. It was too hot outside for a hoodie, but it was habitual. Ashley stepped inside the cooler building and sighed relieved. She looked around for the red head. She swallowed once the two made eye contact.

Maria quickly jerked the tray to her chest once she was done setting a customer with its request and began to storm to the back.

"Maria, wait!" Ashley called after her, her feet moved a little too quick and soon she was by the redhead's side, "We have to talk. I need your help. Where's your sister?"

Maria gave her an eye-roll, "Don't involve my sister in this, Ashley."

"No, no. Please, Maria. I need her help." She pulled out the piece of paper and showed her it. "This appeared in my room this morning, I have no clue where it came from. I had a strange dream and only she can piece it back together."

"For crying out loud, Ashley! My sister is pregnant and in distress. She doesn't need you to make it worse."

"I promise that when this is done, I won't bother you anymore." The blonde frowned, knowing that to this the redhead would agree.

Maria looked her up and down and set her tray down on the counter, "Come inside." Maria set down her yellow apron and walked past the back doors. Ashley followed quietly.

"Ash!" Her older sister came to greet them. Her brown eyes were bright, her strawberry blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, "What can I help you with?"

Ashley sighed and showed her the piece of paper, "I found this in my bedroom when I woke up from a really bad nightmare."

Jannet, was her name. She took the piece of paper and scanned it carefully. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at Ashley, "This definitely was left for you to read." She scanned the paper once again, "Your mother wrote this… Long time ago. Was this in a box?"

Ashley heard Maria gasp, but she shrugged her shoulders, "No.. I mean, I don't know. I found this on my night table. "

"She has a reason for this." Jannet finally spoke.

Ashley nodded and sighed, "I guess she really wants me to find out exactly what happened back then."

Jannet looked at her blankly, "Trouble's coming your way."

Ashley couldn't help but feel slightly nervous over what she had heard, "I know.. I guess."

"Be careful." Jannet sighed and gave her back the paper.

"Thanks. I'm sorry to bother you.." She gave Maria a last look and turned on her heel. She quickly left the café. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

_Please don't be mad at me. _

_I have to leave and exactly find out what happened. It's been eating me alive ever since I saw mom and that box. Please understand. _

_I'm going to be fine. Don't worry, okay?_

_I love you._

_Ash. _

The note was left on the kitchen table. It was the place she knew her aunt would look first anyways. She sucked back a few tears and finally clutched her bag and walked out the back door. It was peaceful outside. The moon was out, and all the night life too.

There was a cool breeze which helped her a lot. She took the first steps and stopped. What was in her future now? She took a few more and this time she pushed herself to keep going. She was alone, she was going to do this. She had to.

Finally, she pushed open the back gate and slid out between the rusty rods. She dropped her bag and exhaled. "Damn it." She frowned.

Bright lights made her wince. When her eyes finally became accustomed she blinked.

"Hey there." A voice called her over, "Need a ride?"

Ashley's jaw dropped and she hurried to the black car, "Maria."

"You really didn't think I'd let you face ugly ghosts by yourself, did you?" she laughed.

Ashley smiled gratefully and put her bag on the back seat, "I love you for this." She slid in the passenger seat and shut the door.

Maria smirked, "I know."


	4. Vision

**AN: **I know, I know. We can all yell at me for just getting around now, but the past few months were stupidly crazy and I just settled down a bit, so _now _I can sit and type so you guys can get an update. Now, you guys can stop reading this and get to the chapter.

* * *

**Vision**

Silence filled the empty space of the much smaller car as we zipped down the highway. Where the hell were we headed to? I didn't know, but Maria looked to know. She kept quiet most of the trip, I'd only hear her when a song well known to her came on and she'd sing to it. I felt bad, had I pushed all my buttons with her and she felt pitty and just decided to give me a ride so I could disappear forever? I looked at her. Her red hair was pulled back into a very wavy ponytail. A black headband pulled back all her loose strands. She'd change her outfit into something a little more comfortable, so maybe she was staying?

" 'Ria?" I asked at her. Her eyes did not twitch to the sound of my voice.

"What's up? You're doing okay?" She asked, her voice serene and calm.

"Just fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot." She put her eyes back on the road and hummed a tune.

"Why did you decide to come, after all?"

Maria stopped humming and she was silent, again. "Why does it matter? I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but why?"

She squeezed the steering wheel in her hands and looked at me. She looked to be in distress and now I could tell, "My sister said I was better off going. I wasn't safe home."

"What do you mean?" I asked, why in the world would Maria say that? She was leaving too much behind, already.

"My sister had a vision. It was scary for her. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. She told me to pack and go. I have blood in my trail and nothing good was going to come out of it." Maria swallowed and turned back to the road, "You are the only person who can help me."

"Me, why?" I blinked, really amused. How could I help her? It's not like I could do much anyways.

"She says you posess the key to all of this. To your family past and my future."

My jaw dropped, my heart began to pace way too fast and it got way too hot in that car. The windows were open and yet there was no air, "Maria.. I don't know about that.. I-"

"Listen, let's just get this shit done with. You need to find out what this key is, what you have that can solve everything and save me!" Maria snapped.

The car came to a quick stop and a bright light hovered over us.

Our eyes shut and it went black.

_Violins… Beautiful melodies… Pretty dresses… Laughter… Food… blood… so much blood._

"_ASHLEY! ASHLEY!" _

I almost jumped out of bed but Maria held me down. I looked around in awe, I was in a room. A very cozy room. The light was on. The bed next to mine was messed, Maria's probably. I had probably woken her up. I looked up at her and she looked very confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she let me go. She quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom. The tap went off and she continued to mutter, "First you pass out in my car, I mean _out cold_ and then you look like you're being possessed." She made her way back in her room. She handed me a semi-wet cup with water that looked like soap water, dirty but it looked so appetizing.

I took the cup in hand and took a fast swig from it, "I'm sorry… You didn't see the light?"

"Light, what light?"

"Our car stopped and it was like we were swallowed into nothing but white." I blinked at her.

"Ashley, what are you smoking?" she sighed, "You're worrying me."

I paused and tapped the cup in my hand, "I had a dream… A really weird one."

Maria looked attentive and she sat next to me, "Really?"

I nodded, "Usually, when I have dreams it involves my parents or my whole family. But this time they weren't there. "

"What was in your dream, then?"

"I don't understand, but I think we were at a ball… And then there was blood, lots of it. As if someone had drained a whale in there." I looked at Maria's now pale face.

"….That's what my sister saw." She got up quickly and ran her hand through her curly red locks.

"I think that maybe just maybe, our pasts are crisscrossed… My past predicts your future." I gasped.

"What?" Maria whispered.

"The fact that your sister sees the future and now her and I see the same things, means we're connected somehow. If I can see it , it is connected to me and you." I looked at her. I got up on reflex and walked to the window. The moon was full, the sky was calm. I looked down the to orchard beside the motel(?). I tilted my head observing the dark shadows. "We need to go. We need to find my family's home." I turned around, "Before it's too late."

And in that second the window behind me opened and shut, quickly. We both jumped and looked around, "Shit." I heard Maria mutter. I know what was going through her head, she was probably laughing and calling this all a gong-show.

"Ash." She pointed to the floor.

I looked down between my feet and there was blood, paper and a drawing. "What the-" it was my blood.

"Oh my gosh! Ashley, are you bleeding!?" Maria gasped a little too loud.

I could feel the blood gashing from me, I looked down. My period was never this heavy. Maria rushed in the bathroom to grab a towel and she began to wipe the dirty wooden floor, "Ashley, move.." she stuttered whatever else she said.

It didn't bother me. I scanned the paper, this time harder.

My knees became week and it went black, again.

* * *

I heard the birds chirping outside my window. My eyes kept their dark cover, and I didn't mind. My stomach cramped and it was unbearable. I was probably swollen and horribly so. I slowly decided to sit up. I didn't hear Maria, was she still sleeping?

I rubbed my eyes and looked to my side. When I saw her red hair, I smiled relieved. Last thing I remember was looking at the old piece of paper. There was an address on it, one I had never seen before. Maybe because the writing was horr-

"Good morning." A deep voice called from the door and I jumped.

"Who's there?" I looked around, my body began to shake and I snugged myself deeper into the covers.

The voice laughed, "Don't be scared."

A gentle breeze after a guy stood in front of me. He was tall, with a perfect frame. His hair was down to his shoulders and it was dirty blonde.

"I'm Pogue. I believe we've met, unofficially." He smiled.

My jaw dropped, "Pogue?"

"Looks like we're up for a family reunion." He winked at me.

"Ash who are-" Maria screamed and hid herself under her covers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who's this, Ashley!" Maria snapped.

"My brother, Pogue."

Maria peeked her head out and smiled, "Oh, hi there. I didn't know Ash had such a … yummy brother.

"Maria, stop." I rolled my eyes and turned to Pogue, "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you needed some help." He brushed his blonde hair back.

"What- I mean, so you know?" I blinked, it was comforting to know someone else was going through what I was.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"How did you find me?"

"Ways." He smirked.

"What do you want?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What you want, Ashley. To find out what happened to mom and dad."

"But you weren't there, were you?" I leaned in closer.

Pogue shook his head, "When we were taken, I ran away. I camped out with some other guys who were refuges. I started having these visions years, many years ago. You just now started to pop in all of them."

I swallowed, "So what now?"

"We start from here, you know more than I do."

"I-I-I Don't know about that…"

"Let's try." He smirked and put out his hands.

"What ar-"

**BLACK.**


	5. Reunited

**AN: **_Hola, Mishamigos. I know it's been used before, but he's kinda my spirit animal. Tahaha, nonetheless, I hope you guys are in for a little twist. __**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Reunited**

* * *

Ashley's limp body dropped on the floor as if she was of no weight. He heard her friend's gasp and he put up his hand to let her know it was okay. She sat back down, but he could feel the tension in his bones. He leaned down and took his sister in his arms, 'Let's go.' He muttered.

'Where are you taking her?!' The redhead slipped back out of bed and her smaller figure charged towards him. He simply gave her a smile, 'Don't worry, she's in good hands. Now let's go before I change my mind.'

His mood had changed too fast for his liking. He was hoping he would not explode in front of the redhead. Last thing he needed was a heart attack to deal with. The redhead took a while to nod her head but finally after giving her five minutes to change, the two were en route to his car.

'You didn't answer my qu-'

'Listen, what's your name again?' he glanced back down at her.

'It's Maria.' She rolled her eyes. _Yeah something like that_, he thought to himself, 'Well, _Maria…_ your friend is in very good hands. She's okay. I just kind of induced a comma. She's seen too much, and what she's seen will bring her nothing but trouble.'

The two hurried down the semi-dark hallway, and to the cold breeze night, 'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Let's say that what she saw? Is basically very important to an old, very old story.' An engine roared and a car lit up the lights, causing both of them to squint their eyes.

Pogue groaned, 'Ugh, way to go, Mike.'

'Mike? Wait, there are more of you?' Maria stomped her feet across the same length he did towards the beautiful black car.

Pogue smirked, and when the door opened he glanced back at her, 'This is just the beginning.'

Maria gawked for a while at the person that made his way out of the car. He was young, maybe a few years older than her. He had dirty blonde hair spiked up and a mass that would give him those scary, but soft looks.

He opened the door allowing Pogue to gently position his sister's body. When he glanced at her she froze, her jaw dropped. He gave her a nonchalant smile and waved towards her, 'Newbie?' he asked turning to Pogue. Pogue exchanged glances with him before gesturing for Maria to approach the car, 'A feisty one too.' He purred from behind her.

'You're such a pig!' she snorted.

'Not really a pig, more like a fun, loving dog.' He chuckled and opened the other back door for her, 'Ladies first.'

'Don't give me that face.' She rolled her eyes, she slowly sat down next to a very cold, and deep-in-sleep-Ashley. This was the first time in so long that she had seen her this subtle. One half of her wished she was awake so that she wouldn't look so… out of it, but half of her was thankful because whatever Pogue had done, had given her some peace of mind.

'Whatever you say, toots.' Maria watched as he took his seat next to Pogue's and drove off into the night that soon would be dawn.

'So, what's her story?' Mike turned to Pogue, curiosity written across his face. Pogue looked back at the redhead who was glancing out the window, 'I have no clue.' He shrugged, 'But she's definitely a crazy one. Something smells weird here.'

'I swear it wasn't me.' Mike blinked, as he kept his face towards the front window.

'I would never guess. It's enough that your wolf stench is burning my nostrils' hairs.'

'You can easily fly home, you're a witch aren't you? I'm not going to hump her leg, if that's what you're inquiring.'

'Could you two shut up?' a voice snapped from the back. It was Ashley. The blonde kept her eyes shut, she moved a bit but nothing to cause real panic. Pogue's sleeping spell was very powerful and fatal if her body rejected it.

Pogue glared at her, his eyes turning pitch-black. Her body fell numb again. Another lock on her mind to stop those memories of the past and her visions from spewing.

'Ash?' Maria whispered, she shook her friend but she yelped when a hand clasped at her knee, 'My knee, you fucking freak!' she screamed, 'Let me go!'

'Then I suggest you don't touch her.' He growled.

'What are you?' she whispered.

His eyes turned green and he turned back around, 'Mike, get this bitch going before I literally lose it in this car.'

'Whatever you say, boss.'

* * *

'Ummm, so why is she touching my hair?' The two-toned blonde arched an eyebrow as Maria hummed and fiddled with her curled locks.

'I told you, you had fleas Kait.' Punk smirked, 'If I were you, I'd go bald. But hey, that's just my preference.'

'How about you stick that one far up your rear end? I mean, I've come to know that you like it like that.' The blonde exchanged mocking smiles with the raven-haired-man before she left the room.

'Well, it was nice meeting you.' Maria blinked and her body flopped down on the beautiful warm, fuzzy and whine-red seat.

'Don't worry, she's just being that unclassy pain the tail.' Maria's green eyes glanced towards one of the main doors. A beautiful brunette approached them followed by a male, who well, wasn't the most attractive but Maria could feel their affection from miles.

'Looks like it.' Maria shrugged.

'So you must be the newbie?' she arched an eyebrow with a semi interested smirk, 'I'm Brie. This is Daniel.'

The male stood next to her, he was quiet. He had dirty blonde hair, and an extremely furry beard. He looked like those teddy bears you see, the plush lions per se. 'Daniel, just say hi.'

'Hey there.' He finally spoke and Maria smiled, 'It's nice to meet you two.' The redhead stood up from her seat and hugged Maria and Daniel. 'You two seem, nice.'

A scoff made three heads turn. The male who declared himself as _Punk_, was shaking his head, 'What? That was offensive. I'm entitled to speaking my mind, aren't I?'

'How about you keep your rude comments to yourself?' Brie rolled her eyes, 'Anyways, what are you?'

Maria tilted her head trying to process her question. Her puzzled look caused an excitement to spark in Brie's dark eyes, and Daniel's mouth to stretch up into a smile, 'Ah, so you must be really new to this. I've met your sister before, she's a wonderful girl. How's the baby?'

'How do you know her?'

'Don't worry, we all know each other… Sadly.' Her head nodded slightly towards Punk who had not stopped staring at them, 'Well, I'm what you call a vampire, Daniel too. But we're vegans. We only survive on animal blood.' Her thin finger pointed towards Punk, 'He's a cranky wolf. He's probably really pissy since I'm in the room with Daniel. Their moods naturally change, especially when Vampires encounter werewolves.'

'Like twilight?' Maria arched an eyebrow.

Brie laughed, 'I don't sparkle during the day, and our wolves aren't dogs. Mike may say he is, but really he's the smallest we have. Werewolves walk in the way of men, but have the crazy senses of wolves.'

'Huh.'

'Believe me, it'll be less confusing when you start hanging out with us. Shall I take you upstairs?'

'I'm afraid you can't do that.' The two turned to find Mike walk in the room, a bowl of food in his hand.

'And why not?' Brie stepped up, her voice challenging to the tip.

'Because Pogue said I was in charge of that little piece of strawberry-short cake.' He waved his thin fingers towards the redhead.

'Excuse me-'

'Don't hate on this, pretty.' Mike smirked again, 'Oh come on, you're going to rely on a human? A stupid little human to build a new friendship. Come on, she's not the Nikki you're looking for.'

'How about you shut your mouth, Mike.' Daniel, stepped in front of Brie. Her thin frame was shaking. Vibrating and her eyes turned black, much like Pogue's. Maria gasped, 'Guys, let's not fight… Plea-'

'Don't worry Maria, if they cherish what's good for them? They won't be touching each other.' The room took a different spin, especially when a beautiful brunette walked in with Pogue.

'What's going on here?' Pogue asked, looking around the room.

'I sense a cheesy, _I'm sorry _moment coming. So if you excuse me-' The moment Punk got up he flew back down, 'What the fuck, Pogue! Just because you're a witch doesn't mean you get to do this!'

'Actually it does.' Pogue smirked.

'How's Ash?' Maria stepped forward.

'We're working on it. Eve's going to be analyzing her blood tonight. Tomorrow morning we'll have the results.'

'What do you think it is?' Brie asked, her voice wasn't so shaky and she had stopped shaking.

'Looks like Ashley's just experiencing the wickedness that comes with a curse her mother was put on, and well we think she may have inherited both blood lines.'

'How's that even possible?' Kaitlyn rushed back in the room, 'I thought that couldn't happen.'

'Maryse senses both heart beats in her soul. The slow excruciating one, and the fast one, the restless one.' Eve glanced at Kaitlyn over her shoulder.

'Is she in danger?' Maria asked, her hands sweating. What had her best friend gotten into. Was she going to be okay?

'I don't know. But only time will tell.' Eve sucked in a sharp breath and looked at Pogue, 'I'm going to need Randy by her side. He's the latest phase we've had. He can help her overcome it.'

Pogue nodded his head, 'Got it.'

Eve looked down and whispered, 'In the meantime, I want you to analyze her memories, those flashbacks. There must be something about the curse in there.'

Pogue shook his head, 'There was nothing. They were simple, twisted memories that were once removed from her mind.'

'So the mixing of the bloodlines is causing this?' Brie frowned.

'And it can get worse.' Eve sighed.

* * *

'Any change?' Eve hovered over Maryse as her fingertips traced Ashley's open palms. It was finally a new day. No one had gotten time to sleep, everyone had been stuck wondering as to why now the curse had taken its toll and why now, period.

Maryse shook her head, 'She's had a few nightmares. Nothing I haven't seen before.' Maryse's piercing blue eyes glanced up at Eve, 'Who's Maria?'

Eve blinked, 'She's her friend. She's Mike's little toy.'

Maryse looked back at Ashley's hand blankly, and after a few long moments of silence she sighed, 'Ashley isn't the only one who's headed for trouble. She is too.' Her finger stopped the circles, 'Ashley keeps on dreaming about her. Ugly, ugly things,' her eyes shut, 'there's pain, angst, hurt.. It's horrible Eve.'

Eve sighed at her friend's unstable state. Maryse had been with Eve sine Eve first phased on the first full moon of her life. It was because of Eve that Maryse could no longer see. Since then it had been on Eve's terms to watch over her, 'How about you take a break? I can get Drew, he's great with this.'

Maryse hesitantly poised Ashley's hand down and nodded, 'Alright. Could you get Kaitlyn to bring up my tea?'

Eve nodded, 'Of course. Let me just get Drew.'

A swift of cold air and a charming sphinx smile was seen, 'You rang?' Drews long hair was down to his shoulders and his lean frame against the wall.

'Yes, Drew I need you to keep an eye on Ashley okay?' Eve glanced towards the small door.

Drew rolled his eyes, 'Great, a babysittin' job.' He put his hands up, 'Alright. Alright. I'm goin' in.'

Eve offered the young male a smile, 'Thanks.'

Drew waited until Eve was out of his path before he slipped inside, he blinked and his nose scrunched, 'Agh, double reek.' He fanned his hands, 'You smell of gross vampire and wet dog.'

Drew himself was a vampire, one of the oldest. A like Pogue, and Maryse he acquired magical powers. He took her hand and examined it. It was small, fragile and cold. He squinted his eyes as he heard her heart beat, it was getting weaker and weaker, yet her blood was still pumping and strongly through her veins.

He tilted her head. His blue eyes glanced over to the little small silver table, grabbing a scalpel, he made a small incision. Her blood was thick, and it didn't smell like usual vampire of werewolf blood. He took a drop of it and put it in a glass container. 'Hmm, you interestin' little creature.'

A little moan echoed in the room, Drew smile, 'There we go.' Ashley was moving, her limbs were weak as so was she. But her eyes opened too fast revealing the green-blue colour, 'Where am I?' her voice hoarse, 'Who are you?'

'I'm Drew, sweetheart. And you're home.' He smiled.

'Home?' she blinked, her eyes scanned her small frame, 'What's happening to me? Why do I feel so.. weird?'

'Hm, weird as in, _not like yourself?' _

She nodded.

'Well, Ashley,' Drew leaned in closer, 'let's just say you're going to be sticking with us for a while now. You are quite the wonder to us now, and your brother could not be happier to have you here.'

'Where's Pogue? Can someone tell me what's going on?' she frowned, she had no strength to move around whatsoever.

'You're phasing.' Pogue appeared, his eyes green and harmless.

'Phasing, what?' she blinked and groaned, 'Why can't I move?'

'Your body is reacting to the your body's trigger to reject what you've been taking.'

'What's going on Pogue?'

'Ash, I'm going to tell you a story. But you can't let that get to your brain, we're here to help you and you're going to be okay.'

Ashley soothed and just blinked her response, 'Okay, so when mom and dad got together? It was very frowned upon our communities. They were both powerful creatures and the combination of the two would be nothing but destructive. But you and I happened. With me, they saw no harm. They let us go, but when you were news? A psychic said you'd bring death over town, so when that went around town? We were targeted. We seeked help, but that help really didn't do much. The witch put a curse on you, and this curse brought you here. You've inherited very strong magical powers which can destroy you and those around you, and not only that but you've inherited our ancestor genes. Your body is fighting it right now, the DNA codes are trying to find a dominant place, and until that settles you're on the watch. You will either survive and be the most powerful creation that is known to man, or your body will not accept the change and this will be fatal.'

'Pogue… Please help me.' Her voice broke and she resumed to tears.

Drew rolled his eyes, 'Such drama, lad.' He gave Pogue a look, 'I've seen it. She's going to over throw us all. We now just have to find out how to get all the evil out of her, and find out why it is in there.'

'Now how the hell are we going to do that?' He blinked in question.

'We shall see.'


End file.
